Misaki Sasuke
by Spookysauce
Summary: Kabuto's wondering why in the world Sasuke's worried over that bug guy. Sasuke's yelling about some dude named Tri-Edge, a bird, and imaginary numbers. What in the world is going on?


**I realized something. I discussed it with a friend. He said something. It became a fanfic. Huzzah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Kabuto was pissed.<p>

It had been two years since Uchiha Sasuke, heir to his destroyed clan and missing nin, had declared himself an enemy to Konohagakure by escaping their clutches and going to Kabuto's leader, Lord Orochimaru, for assistance in getting stronger and having more power. And yet what was it that Uchiha Sasuke _did_, ever since he came to Sound?

Lock himself in his room day in and day out, only leaving his room for a breakfast of miso soup and white rice. Thankfully, it was an eastern breakfast, unlike those "white bread-toast with butter and whatever" western breakfasts that no one in Sound really enjoyed.

Not that Kabuto cared about what Uchiha Sasuke ate. The Uchiha had simply mentioned once that one of his friends bothered asking him once. Then Kabuto wondered how the _hell_ did Uchiha Sasuke have _friends_ when all he did was _sit in his room doing Kami-knows-what?_

Kabuto frowned, banging his fist against the Uchiha's door. All he heard was a pathetic cry of "You… You're the one that PKed Shino?" and Kabuto frowned even further.

Wasn't Shino the member of that Hyuuga girl's team with the exploding bugs under his skin? Why was an Uchiha worried about some creepy bug guy?

Kabuto was utterly confused, then realized that the usually locked doorway to Sasuke's bedroom happened to be unlocked. Kabuto cringed; if that Karin girl had been here before Kabuto, he was almost _certain _that Sasuke was scarred for life.

Kabuto entered the doorway and stared at what was going on.

Uchiha Sasuke was laying on his bed, pillows propped up, with a wireless controller in one hand and some sort of glasses device over his eyes, reminding Kabuto of some sort of science-fiction horror scene. The black-haired boy was yelling at whatever he was seeing - some "Ovan" character, who had "PKed" the creepy bug guy (whatever a "PK" was), and yelled at a type of bird who migrates from Russia to Japan every year to run away - and making weird grunting noises as if in pain.

Somewhere in the back of Kabuto's mind, he told himself that this was probably _normal_… despite how much it _didn't seem_ normal.

Sasuke, after an elongated period of time, took off the device from his head, and seemed very shaken up at what was going on - whatever it was that was going on, anyway. He looked up towards the doorway where Kabuto was still standing in disbelief, and Sasuke gulped.

"How… long have you been standing there, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked nervously, his voice breaking. Kabuto blinked once, then twice, and coughed lightly.

"Long enough to hear something about Shino falling into a coma because he had been 'PKed' by a trivial character whose name isn't Japanese," Kabuto replied, Sasuke's eyes going downcast before glaring back up at Kabuto.

"Shino's a girl. I met her on-line in the world."

"Because I'm to know this? I merely eavesdropped," Kabuto responded. Kabuto silently prayed to himself this actually wasn't happening, however, with him being able to feel everything around him, thing's weren't looking too good.

He was also unaware the "the world" was supposed to be capitalized.

"I just hope that Atoli and Pi are gonna be okay… Damn it! Why am I so useless? First _Itachi_, then _Tri-Edge_, now _this!_" Sasuke griped, ignoring Kabuto's confused stare. As Sasuke began punching a pillow and crying loudly, Kabuto snuck out of the room.

Kabuto concluded something that seemed blatantly obvious in his head: drugs, along with weird devices and what seemed to be video games, were bad for someone's health.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's voice actor and Haseo's voice actor are the same person. Hopefully someone realized this was poking fun at that.<strong>

**Or else this fanfic would be bad. Very, very bad.**


End file.
